


Back Room Games

by Ningikuga



Category: The Spoony Experiment
Genre: D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningikuga/pseuds/Ningikuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insano's late with his share of the rent.  Spoony decides to take it out in a rather unorthodox form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Room Games

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=515121#t515121). The title is a reference to Webb Wilder's "Meet The New Landlord," which is only tangentially relevant, but the prompt reminded me of it.
> 
> Possible triggers: spanking both barehanded and with an implement, references to boffer LARPing, some whorephobic language from Spoony, and just general rough sex.
> 
> This work is intended to depict the characters/personae, not real people, and absolutely no implications about the people who write and play those characters are intended or should be inferred.

The door to the basement slammed open. Insano nearly dropped the test tube he was holding.

“Shh,” he hissed at the silhouetted figure at the top of the stairs. “You’ll wake my child.”

Spoony stormed down the stairs, swinging one of those silly LARPing weapons as he came. It was completely wrapped in duct tape, but it looked like it had started life as a yard of PVC pipe and then had insulation foam cut to fit the upper three-quarters. “Like I care about that right now,” he scoffed. “You’re late on the rent again, Insano. I’m seriously out of fucking patience with you.”

“And I told you, I’m waiting on a check to clear from some consulting work I did,” Insano snapped back, folding his arms across his chest. “I couldn’t give you the money today even if I wanted to. What, are you going to beat it out of me with that thing?”

Spoony didn’t say anything; the weapon twirled in his hand again and then lashed out. Insano didn’t manage to dodge in time, and the slightly-padded baton smacked him directly across the posterior.

“Hey!” Insano protested. “What was that for?”

“You’re the one who suggested it,” Spoony pointed out with a smirk. “If I can’t have the rent in cash right now, then I’m gonna take the interest out on your ass. Drop trou.”

Insano stared at him in bemusement. “You’re kidding.”

The baton flashed again, stinging the backs of both of Insano’s thighs through the flimsy fabric of his scrubs. “I am so totally not kidding,” Spoony said, his expression darkening. “Drop ‘em.”

“All right, all right,” Insano grumbled. He yanked at the drawstring and tugged down his scrubs, trying not to make his growing erection any more obvious than the loose fabric already made it.

Spoony rolled his eyes. “And of course you’re not wearing any underwear; what did I expect? Bend over that chair, asshole.”

“It’s not going to get you paid any faster,” Insano noted, but he bent over as commanded, deliberately wiggling his butt at Spoony as he did so.

Spoony gave him an exasperated look and two more swats with the baton. “You’re nuts,” Spoony grumbled. “Why the hell do you let me do this to you?”

“Does the name ‘Insano’ not mean anything to you?” Insano asked.

He was rewarded with a hand in his hair, tugging his head back. “Yeah, it means you like this,” Spoony growled as the baton hit the floor somewhere off to the left. “It means you want to be on your knees, sucking cock like a bitch.” Suddenly Spoony was between his legs, his still-clothed hard-on pressed tight against Insano’s ass. “Or taking it like a - nope, sorry, can’t say it. Taking it like a slut, there we go.”

“There are plenty of names left you can call me,” Insano gasped as the hand in his hair tightened, bringing tears to his eyes beneath the goggles.

“That’s right, whore,” Spoony said over the purr of his zipper as he let go. “Tell you what, I think I want your mouth shut more than I want to fuck you. Turn around and kneel.”

Insano did as he was told, feeling that warm combination of soothing calm and vague embarrassment that always came with obedience wash over him. His knees hit the floor, and the madness that always clamored in his ears receded. Spoony stroked himself a couple of times, letting Insano watch as his cock somehow got even harder.

“You want this,” Spoony said, telling instead of asking. Insano nodded and licked his lips.

“Uh unh, if you’re going to stick your tongue out, you’re going to use it on this. Lick it,” Spoony ordered.

Insano complied, opening his mouth and trailing his tongue along Spoony’s erection, tracing the ridge of the glans and then lapping downward.

Spoony’s hand closed in Insano’s hair again. “Lick it like an ice cream cone, suck it like a popsicle,” he said, stifling a moan. “Go slow. I wanna feel everything you’re doing.”

Swirling his tongue, Insano took Spoony into his mouth inch by agonizing inch, suppressing the urge to swallow him deep and start sucking. For every motion, he forced himself to back off, teasing, tasting, flexing his hands in the air. He wanted to fondle Spoony, to start stroking his own aching dick, but he couldn’t, not until he’d been ordered.

The hand in Insano’s hair forced him forwards. “More,” Spoony gasped.

Exhaling hard, Insano opened the back of his throat and let Spoony’s cock fill his mouth. 

Spoony’s hips jittered, short, sharp thrusts as Insano’s lips wrapped around the base of his dick. “God, yeah, you fucking cockslut, you love it, don’t you?” Spoony moaned.

Insano made as affirmative a noise as he could and added a little more suction. With his nose all but buried in Spoony’s thatch of dark curls, his master’s musk was all but overwhelming; he needed so badly to touch himself, he felt as if he were about to burst, but he knew if he did, Spoony would come in his mouth and then leave him hanging, probably with another couple of swats as his only consolation.

“Fuck,” Spoony groaned, “get your hands up here, you naughty slut; I can see what you want to do with them. Put ‘em on my hips while I fuck your pretty mouth.”

Insano complied, hanging on as Spoony thrust deeper into his mouth, focusing on his breathing so as not to gag. How something so uncomfortable could feel so good, so right, he didn’t understand; some other version of him would have to study that, someday.

“Stop, stop, damn, I’m about to nut and I haven’t even gotten in that ass yet,” Spoony said, yanking Insano’s head back by the hair. “Get up. Shit, where do I want you?”

“You had me bent over the chair earlier,” Insano noted, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Did I tell you to talk?” Spoony snapped. “Just for that, yeah, bend over the chair again.” He slapped Insano’s ass twice, hard, with an open hand. “I guess this’ll do,” he mumbled, fishing a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket. “Tell me you want me,” he said, much more quietly.

“I want you as far inside me as you can reach,” Insano replied as Spoony trailed a wet and slippery finger across his eager opening. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight. I want your jizz in every orifice.”

“Tell me what you are,” Spoony breathed, rolling the condom down his length.

“I’m an evil, slimy bitch who needs to be punished,” Insano whispered, “and I want you to fuck me stupid.”

Spoony shoved into him, then held Insano roughly against him, buried to the hilt. “That’s what heroes are for,” he whispered back, sliding his hands under the scrub top and digging his fingernails into Insano’s sides.

“Hurt me,” Insano begged. “I need you.”

Spoony drew back, then slammed his hips into Insano. “That’s enough,” he said. “Shut up until I tell you to come.”

Insano held tight to the chair, fighting to keep his hands in Spoony’s sight and wishing Spoony’d had the foresight to tie him up for this. He was so hard, and Spoony’s dick in him was hitting all the right places, it hurt just right, he needed, he needed . . .

Spoony’s hands curled into claws and raked down Insano’s back. “Hold still, bitch,” he growled. “Don’t talk, don’t move, don’t make a sound.”

Insano bit his lip and tried not to whimper at the flood of sensations, building like water pressure behind a dam, hydraulic pressure needing an outlet, he was going to burst, it hurt like Hell, it felt like Heaven.

“I’m so close,” Spoony groaned. “So close, you dirty dastardly bastard, you’re going to make me nut in you.” He reached around, one arm under Insano’s chest, pulling him towards him, the other stroking Insano’s treasure trail, following the soft fur downwards. “Here’s what’s going to happen, Insano. I’m going to touch you, but you’re going to wait for me. I’m going to stroke you, and I’m going to keep fucking you, and I’m going to make you want to come so hard, but you’re going to wait until I tell you you can come.” His hand closed around Insano’s dick and started jerking, roughly and too fast.

This was a new madness, completely unlike the static of genius that usually roared around his brain; Insano gripped the chair harder and focused on his breathing, fighting down the pressure bubbling and boiling between his legs.

When Spoony roared and bit down in Insano’s shoulder, throbbing like a drumbeat in Insano’s ass, he almost lost it. Focusing on the pain of the bite didn’t help; that only made the pressure harder to bear, cracks in the dam, pressure and temperature are directly related, pressure and volume are inversely related -

Spoony sighed against the back of Insano’s neck, “Nut for me. Hard as you’ve ever come.”

As Spoony’s grip on Insano’s cock changed, Insano gibbered something unintelligible and melted. Or perhaps it was the world that melted; it was hard to tell when all the floodwaters of the world were raging through one’s nerves. Either way, it was wet and messy and completely obliterated all traces of ego for a few blessed minutes.

He opened his eyes to Spoony looking vaguely worried. “I, um, I kind of left some marks,” Spoony said. “I didn’t break skin, but that’s going to bruise.”

“All the better,” Insano panted. “Marks of ownership and all that.”

“You say that now,” Spoony chuckled ruefully, “but once you’ve come down you’re going to be pissed as fuck about it.”

“Maybe,” Insano mused, “but by then you’ll be working on something else.”

Spoony snorted. “No way. You’re a total subspace space case right now. I bet you can’t even stand up if I tell you not to.”

“Can too,” Insano protested, then tried. His legs refused the command outright. “I just don’t want to,” he concluded.

“Mmm hmm,” Spoony murmured. “Why don’t we just sit here for a while, take a little nap, and then go get something to eat. I don’t think either of us could handle heating up a hotdog right now, much less actually make dinner.”

“I’m fine,” Insano protested, but snuggled up against Spoony’s chest anyway.

He felt Spoony’s laughter more than he heard it. “Sleep,” said the whisper in his ear, and for once his dreams were of pleasure rather than conquest.


End file.
